wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Rodolphus Lestrange
Rodolphus was once a PC in Wands and Order but is currently an NPC __TOC__ Statistics Full name: Rodolphus Desiderius Lestrange Age: 55 Date of birth: 6 January 1949 Blood: Pure Wand: 13.5”, Redwood, rigid, Dragon Heart String Alumni: Slytherin Affiliation: Death Eater Home Life Mother: Ireta Lestrange - deceased Father: Adalrico Lestrange - deceased Siblings: Rabastan Lestrange (younger brother) Other family: Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) - wife, Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) - sister-in-law, Lucius Malfoy - related by marriage, Draco Malfoy - nephew, Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) - sister-in-law, Ted Tonks - related by marriage, Nymphadora Tonks - niece Relationships with each: The Lestrange family was never particularly close. Rodolphus’ parents did not believe in public, or even private, displays of affection. Their sons were raised to make them proud and be shining examples of their pureblood breeding. Rodolphus was not one to let his parents down. He admired and respected both of his parents to their dying days. Rabastan, however, he was always quite close with. His younger brother was both his confidante and consummate partner in crime. Despite years parted while imprisoned the two remain close with Rodolphus still acting as a somewhat protective older brother despite Rabastan’s age. Rodolphus’ relationship with his wife is strained at best. They are not close or intimate in any respect, though he still respects her. At one time he was very much in love with her and because of that he remains faithful and loyal, always being at the very least civil and polite to her. Rodolphus likes to ignore the existence of Andromeda and her family, at most loathing them whenever they are brought up. Rodolphus was once very found of young Draco, though he fears the boy has chosen to go down the wrong path now that the Dark Lord is gone. Home: Currently in Vichy, France with Bellatrix Finances: Wealthy, a combination of the Lestrange fortune and Bellatrix’s portion of the Black fortune Personal Life Personality: The term “bastard” tends to come to mind immediately when someone thinks of Rodolphus Lestrange. It’s really not quite that easy to classify the man, though. To the public he is a typical blood purist. He loathes muggles and mudbloods alike and thinks Half-Blood could be useful, but does not hold them in any esteem. Rodolphus tends to be seen as cold and without emotion. His tone is even and calm, verging on cold when he speaks. His eyes go from neutral to cruel but never to warm that anyone has ever seemed to notice. Manner of speech and even gestures make it very difficult for Rodolphus to ever pretend to be anything other than the aristocratic pureblood that he is, not that he would ever want to try to pass for something lower than he is naturally. With people Rodolphus looks down upon, which is a fair bit of the population, he tends to look down his nose, and his tone becomes much more arrogant than usual. His patience, of which he normally has a rather considerable amount of, becomes rather alarmingly short. Contempt would be the most apt description of his attitude toward these people. When dealing with those he sees as worthy enough, which would not only be purebloods but specifically ones who are not blood traitors, there is a tone of mutual respect in his voice. Patience is, in fact, at it’s calmest and longest with those Rodolphus has decided to make his victims. He can take hours torturing a person. While very adept at various spells, curses, hexes and the like, Rodolphus prefers a hands on approach. His main love affair is with bladed weapons, he loves the way the blood spills from slices in flesh. While many would not deign to even touch someone as unclean as a mudblood or muggle, Rodolphus doesn’t mind as long as they are being hurt. He wants them to know that he is hurting them. He wants it to be very real, no chance of running away from it mentally. There is also an enjoyment from seeing the terror on their faces from being able to feel his hands, his blade, his breath on their skin. With his brother Rodolphus tends to be much more relaxed. He can be playful, in his way, when hanging out with the younger Lestrange. The repertoire between the two is companionable and friendly, something unseen with anyone else. This type of behavior even tends to leak out to when they are amongst others, pureblood and mudblood alike. It is when he is with Rabastan that Rodolphus comes off as being most human. Interaction with Bellatrix is complicated. Currently Rodolphus appears mostly indifferent toward her. He is civil and polite most times, rarely betraying possessing even a hint of human emotion. He can come off as downright robotic. Once, mostly before the first war, Rodolphus was so enamoured with her that he was much like an impassioned, though slightly deranged, lover. He was kind to her, even loving. He doted on her and Bellatrix was very obviously not only his weakness, but the centre of his world. At times he will be kind to her, though only when no one is looking or when Rabastan is the only one there to witness such behaviour. He will go out of his way to try to cheer her up, but he no longer makes the grand gestures he once did. She is very much still his weakness, though it is much less apparent now. He comes off as very distant and removed from her, very much acting as if husband is his duty and not a role he actively sought to fill with great enthusiasm at one time. Rodolphus and Bella have, for the most part, reconciled and he is as affectionate and passionate toward her as he once was, though sometimes they fall back into recent habit. There is, however, no quicker way to invoke his wrath than to attack his wife. Marital Status: Married to Bellatrix Lestrange Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Creative torturing, excellent skill with all bladed weapons, focused, strategic, keeps his calm in nearly all situations, loyalty, sadistic Weaknesses: Prone to jealousy where Bella is concerned, bottles just about everything up, sadistic, Bellatrix in general Boggart: Bellatrix maimed and dying Patronus: Does not have one, nor does he have any need of one Mirror of Erised: Himself and Bella when they were first married, young, passionate and absolutely mad for each other Amortentia Potion: Blood, metal, Bella’s skin Aesthetics Appearance: Rodolphus Lestrange is a tall, lean man. He has put weight back on after life in Azkaban and while still a bit on the slender side, he now has the correct proportion of weight to his height. His eyes are cold, glimmering when a particularly cruel thought crosses his time, though rarely displaying any other sign of emotional change. His skin is a light tanned colour as he often spends time outside to clear his mind. A sneer is the most common expression found on Rodolphus’s lips, closely followed by a lack of any expression. A smile is only spied if one is paying extremely close attention at the correct time. There is a scar on his right cheek, the product of a knife fight when he was in his twenties. He won. Hair is often disheveled to some level as Rodolphus rarely cares to fix it and all his time spent outdoors tends to result in the wind thrashing his hair about. Rodolphus also favours a bit of scruff to being clean shaved. Clean shaven takes more time and effort than he cares to devote to his appearance any longer. He will shave with care, particularly if Bella makes any mention of it, otherwise he tends to simply keep his stubble short. Height: 6’3 Weight: 180 Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Rodolphus is always clean and tidy. His robes are not top of the line because he does not wish to draw attention to himself until exactly the time at which he chooses. The clothing itself is dark coloured, blacks, greys, greens, blues. At first glance he would very much look like a middle to upper middle class wizard, and everyman in a sense. His style increased when he knows he will not be venturing into the public or hunting. Preference is giving to classic lines. Classic over fashionable is his general view on style. Classic is forever, trends come and go every other day. History Childhood Rodolphus was born the elder of two sons to the pureblooded Lestrange family. They were blood purists and it was instilled in him from the moment of his birth that Rodolphus was better than anyone with tainted blood. He would grow up to make his parents proud. He would look after his younger brother and be sure to always be an example for him of what was expected of a Lestrange son. At the age of five he was also informed that he had a girl promised to him. He was little more than neutral to be informed it was the prettiest of the Black daughters who would one day be his. This was his duty and as such he would do as he was told, of course. Bellatrix was not at all distasteful and so he was a little more willing to do the duty given to him. As he grew up, Rodolphus was taught magic by his parents. He was instructed in potions theory and dark arts ever since he could hold a wand. Many practical skills they left until he was eleven and of age to be properly taught. Theory, however, was drilled into his head in the years preceding his Hogwarts education. That education was reinforced primarily by his father with home instruction in the areas Hogwarts would, of course, never teach the young boy. Pureblood superiority and Mudblood inferiority were drilled into his head so much that they were concrete belief before he had ever stepped a foot onto the Hogwarts train. Rodolphus, after imploring his father, was also teach how to use a knife, which then progressed to the use of a sword. Between the age of five and twelve there were often visits to the Black home and outings with the Black family to acquaint the future spouses. The parents were delighted that they took to each other as children. Rodolphus did not hold Bellatrix above any other girl in his personal opinion, but as his future wife he was always polite and well-mannered with her. He kept her safe when they were left to their own devices as they got older and he swore to Mr. and Mrs. Black at the age of twelve to be sure to watch after Bellatrix while at Hogwarts. School Years Rodolphus was always an excellent student, at the top of his class in all his lessons. This could, in large part, be acknowledged as the doing of his parents in beginning his magical instruction so early at home. He was always sure to keep an eye on Bellatrix and offer any help she needed in lessons or otherwise. The two nearly became friends from the time they would spend together. Rodolphus also made sure that the Slytherin elite (Lucius Malfoy, Malcibur, Nott, etc.) saw her as one to be accepted. He refused for his future spouse to be beneath anyone. While many girls were seen as weak and inferior his Bellatrix proved she could be an equal with the boys. That, ultimately, was what led him to begin to fall in love with her during their school years. At the age of sixteen Rodolphus approached Mr. and Mrs. Black and asked their permission to court Bellatrix formally. They assured him no such measures were necessary as she would be his wife regardless. Rodolphus, however, was quite firm on his stance. He told them she should be courted properly, as any lady should and remained fixed on the idea that just because she was already promised to him that was no reason why she should not get the privileges of being courted. Impressed by his determination and well concealed care for her, they consented. Rodolphus wasted no time. At school he would make dates with her during the Hogsmeade weekends, bring her gifts and do everything he could to steal her heart. He was no longer content that she be his because it was her duty. No, Rodolphus wanted her to be his and actually want to be. He managed to win the heart he desired, much to his delight. Joining the Death Eaters It was a year after he had finished Hogwarts before Bellatrix, his Bella, would finish. He kept himself busy and joined with a man calling himself Lord Voldemort, a purist who wanted to rid the world of the tainted blood polluting the world around them. Bellatrix and his younger brother also joined, an event that brought him immense joy. The two people who meant the most to him would be by his side, fighting for a cause that drove their parents to fits of ecstasy to know was being rightfully addressed, finally. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were married soon after she graduated from Hogwarts and they were given a home, a manor really, as a wedding gift from both their parents. The two moved in and began their life together. As a gift soon after they wed Bella gave Rodolphus the knife he still holds in highest esteem. It is a black bladed, 12" long knife with a onyx handle. Being the thoughtful woman she was, Bella had it expertly cursed. Any incision made with the knife would not be healed with magic, instead they would heal muggle slow and leave nasty scars, also impervious to any magical healing. It became his most prized possession and remains so to this day. Bella was Rodolphus’s Obsidian Rose and he doted on her endlessly. Anything she wanted she had. He particularly enjoyed indugling her more macabre fixations. A dungeon had to be particularly outfitted so muggles who were kidnapped for her to play with could be properly kept and restrained when his Obsidian was not playing with them. He relished watching her play, making them scream, making them hurt. Her sport was recognized by the Dark Lord as well, and she grew in his favour. This displeased Rodolphus as much as it pleased him. He was glad she had gained the Lord’s esteem, it was a great honour. However, he did not like sharing her. She was his. As the war started and wore on the Dark Lord grew in importance to his wife. Their games, which often involved heated passion while drenched in the blood of their victims, seemed to dwindle in direct relation to how favoured his Obsidian was by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's Demise & Azkaban Rodolphus’ loyalty to the Dark Lord never waivered. He believed in everything they did and why they were doing it. As the war progressed distance began to grow between Rodolphus and his wife. As a result he seemed to grow closer to his brother, though he never confided his jealousy to him. Nevertheless, their duty went on. The Dark Lord’s banishment at the unwitting hands of the Potter baby was a devastating blow to their ranks, though Rodolphus was shamed to think that it made him the least bit happy to potentially have all of Bella’s attention again. It was not to be so. Her fervor and dedication to the man only seemed to grow. It was disappointing, but duty called him and he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he always did. The torture of the Longbottoms in which he partook with his brother, wife and Barty Jr. was a nice release of tension and it helped to relieve Rodolphus of much of the weight that had pressing down on him. Unfortunately, the lot of them were caught soon after. Never denying his role in the torture, or the war itself, Rodolphus was sentenced to Azkaban prison with his head held high. Azkaban was not a pleasant time for Rodolphus. The effects of the Dementors had him wading in his thoughts of his wife, of their distance, of what they were once and what they had become to each other. She was still his biggest weakness. The years went on and on and when Rodolphus was broken out of the prison he nearly thought he was hallucinating or asleep. No, he was really free, rewarded after all these years for his loyalty. He was happy to be out, to be reunited with his brother and his wife, but Rodolphus was changed. Unlike his wife, he was no more insane than he had always been. Instead he was colder, more closed, nearly estranged from everyone. He was no longer warm and caring to his wife, not even in private. Freedom and Imprisonment Again Rodolphus continued on, duty always coming first. His loyalty to the Dark Lord at the top of priority. His marriage was now drastically different from what it had once been. He and his wife were nearly completely separate. While she remained in esteem Rodolphus fell in favour when he was caught during the raid of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. Thrown back into Azkaban, he began to wonder what to do. His life no longer resembled the life he had. Only Rabastan remained the same. Left to stew as to learn his lesson, Rodolphus was eventually broken back out of the prison. This time there was no appreciation of his loyalty. He was effectively on the Dark Lord’s list of disappointments and his assignments reflected that. Bellatrix was basking in the light of her favour, Rodolphus all but forgotten to her, or so it seemed to him. The Lowly His ongoing task assigned to him in 1998 was that of a glorified babysitter, clearly not the top priority for the Dark Lord's mission. Rodolphus was to be the handler for Daphne Greengrass, a girl who was bright and had potential but was more likely to get herself rather than the enemy killed in a fight. Voldemort himself, Rodolphus and less than a handful of other high ranking Death Eaters knew of her existence and purpose. In fact, he was certain many believed she had simply dropped out of their ranks in a moment of chaos and had gone unnoticed. This was, of course, assuming anyone had noticed the girl who was very often silent in their ranks in the first place. Hawkeye was to be her codename and Rodolphus was the one to make sure she towed her end of the line and did not deviate from what she was supposed to do. Throughout the war it was busy work, pitiful and downright insulting for him to be handling the girl. Often Rodolphus's frustrations were taken out on the girl. He kept her in line by instilling a very real fear of him into her. She was his scape goat and at times he prayed she would test him just so he could slice into that lily white flesh of hers with an array of his sharpest blades. Unfortunately, she really was a Slytherin and had a better sense of self-preservation than that. The threat of his blade was all he needed to get her back in form, though. Life After Voldemort Voldemort, however, eventually disappeared. He is believed to be dead but the Death Eaters will not give up the cause they signed up to carry out. After the war was declared over, however, serendipity seemed to be in effect. Daphne was promoted. They now had access to classified information. They now had a Death Eater delegate who would freely travel between countries, seeking out new members and doing the tasks they needed done by someone of her ranking. And she was in the palm of his hand. She was his secret and few who had known of her existence at all were still alive. Remaining was only Rodolphus who knew of Daphne's position and identity. Bella and Severus knew there was an informant known as Hawkeye in the Ministry. The other Death Eaters knew only of an informant. Her peers of her generation within Death Eater ranks knew only that Daphne was marked and disappeared from their side during the war. She was thought a traitor. She has told Adrian that she is, indeed a Death Eater. Pansy, Millicent and Goyle know she has sympathies but nothing more. His little pet remains unknown and undetected. Some dissension seems to grow in the ranks as Bellatrix has stepped up to make her Lord’s dreams come true. Rodolphus and Rabastan remain loyal to the cause, and loyal to Bellatrix. The three, despite any and all events that have occurred, remain irreparably joined, loyalty to one another never faltering. While she may no longer be his Obsidian Rose, Bellatrix is still his wife and he continues, very much, to love her. He does small things to attempt to raise her spirits when they fall, but he is not close or intimate with her still. He has accepted his place in her heart as being second to the Dark Lord and does not anticipate that changing. However, as always, duty and loyalty come first and she has both from him. Meta Player: Cozza (PC and NPC) PB: James Purefoy Category: NPC Category: Characters Category: Antagonists